Lucy Golding
Lucy Alice Golding is a 14 year old girl and character in the Nexus Academy roleplay. History Early Life Most of Lucy's past is unknown. What is known is that she came from a rich and large family which neglected her existence and ignored her. She lived in a big house so she was easily hidden and had lots of siblings. When she discovered her powers she was not suprised, as she was already invisible in real life. So she ignored her powers until one day, she awoke with her memories wiped. Joining the Academy When Lucy joined she remained friendless and lonely for a couple months. Then she met Annabel, who easily became her rolemodel and idol. She began to hang out with her and then began to attempt to stir up trouble in the Academy for fun. Personality Lucy is very shy and stands at the edge of the group. She is a very closed girl and keeps her thoughts and feelings to herself. Although she may appear sweet and innocent, she is actually an attention-seeking bully. She loves to cause and see drama, and hates boredom. She often tries to make a prank then blame it on someone just to see the reaction. She hangs out with Annabel because she is great for stirring up trouble. She uses her ability to her advantage by hiding when she causes trouble. Appearance Lucy is generally considered a small and dwarfish girl. She has dark brown shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes. She can appear cute and immature from afar, especially with her smile. She wears a plain white polo shirt and light blue skinny jeans. She also wears skate shoes and small diamond earings. Powers Invisibility: The power to allow Lucy to be completely intangible to light. When Lucy activates this, she is not visible by anything, including thermal scanners. Anything that is touching her, such as dirt or her clothes, turns invusibke with her. However Lucy is not indetectable. She can be detected by noises she makes or if she bumps into someone. Lucy uses this power to watch behind the scenes or to cause trouble. Weapon Switchblade: Lucy carries around a small pink switchblade in her pocket which she uses in combat. She is quite skilled in it, being able to perform tricks with it such as spinning it or throwing and catching it. Relationships Annabel Lucy thinks of Annabel as her best friend, Annabel does not return this thought. Lucy follows Annabel around like a puppy and sort of worships her. She loves everything about her and thinks she's the most fun person in the Academy. Lucy is the quitetest of the group and is the most ignored. She talks of Annabel as a godess and adores her. Cassie Donovan Lucy thinks of Cassie as a good friend who she would go to for help with problems. Though Cassie only hangs out with her because she's "friends" with Annabel. Trivia *Although Lucy hates whoever Annabel hates, she cannot help but have developed a crush on Quincy. *It is very easy to earn Lucy's friendship as she is in need of an adult figure to guide her. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Females